The present invention relates to a computer packing pillow for protecting computer components during relocation and the method of using the pillow.
Since virtually every office has a number of computers, these must be moved when the office is relocated. The normal method of moving a computer is to unhook the various components and wrap these with moving pads to protect the components during moving. Moving pads are satisfactory for protecting furniture from dents during moving, but are not very satisfactory in protecting sensitive electronic equipment such as computers as the moving pads are usually dusty and may have a static charge which can damage a central processing unit (CPU). The moving pads can be secured around the computers by tape. While the computer components can be wrapped in the bubble wrap, bubbles tend to burst from impact. This is expensive as the bubble wrap is usually damaged and is not reusable.
While computers could be protected by placing the components in wrap is usually damaged and is not reusable.
While computers could be protected by placing the components in boxes surrounded by STYROFOAM(copyright) (a foamed polystyrene) that is not a very practical suggestion because the original boxes of Styrofoam(copyright), in which the computers were shipped are usually not saved by the purchaser.
It would be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive way to protect computer components during relocation. It would be especially desirable to have a means of protection that could be reused many times.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,834 (Haley), issued on Mar. 21, 2000, discloses a method of protecting a roll of pressure-sensitive paper using bubble wrap and film. The bubble in the bubble wrap entraps air and cushions the roll of paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,812 (Todt), issued on Apr. 29, 1997, discloses a method of shrink wrapping articles with a shrink film outer layer and an inner layer of non-woven fabric. When heat is applied the shrink film shrinks around the article while the non-woven material forms bubbles to cushion the article. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,017 (Todt), issued on Feb. 13, 1996, discloses a similar process using an outer shrink film and an inner non-woven fabric which aerates to form bubbles during heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,605 (Dillon et al.), which issued on Jul. 17, 1973, discloses a cushioning which has cellular protrusions on one side and an imperforate backing sheet on the open side of the cellular protrusions. A permeable backing sheet is placed between the backing sheet and the layer having the cellular protrusions to provide for air passage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,145 (Gresham et al), which issued on Oct. 30, 1973 discloses a similar cushioning material which is formed in multiple plies of thermal plastic sheet material bonded together.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of protecting computer components during relocation. It is a further object to provide a protection method which is both inexpensive and permits the protecting materials to be reused a number of times. It is another object to provide a method which is utilizes antistatic materials to prevent electronic harm to any central processing unit that is being transported.
The objects of this invention are achieved by providing a method for wrapping computer components with a cushioned plastic pillow containing two layers of bubble wrap with the bubbles facing each other enclosed by an anti-static material. The air is entrapped within and between the bubbles on the inside of the cushioned plastic pillow. It is essential that the cushioned plastic pillow be anti-static as static electricity can damage the electronics of the computer components, particularly the central processing unit (CPU). It is important that the plastic pillow be cushioned to aid in protecting the computer component. It is essential that the bubbles on the plastic bubble layers face each other, to provide the proper cushioning effect. If the flat surfaces of the bubble layers face each other abutting bubbles in effect form a balloon which tends to burst when subjected to pressure. The bursting of these bubbles reduces the cushioning effect. On the other hand if the layers are nested together, no cushioning effect is obtained.
The computer components are protected by the cushioned plastic pillow containing the two layers of bubble wrap with the bubbles facing each other by placing the component in the center of the pillow which is resting on a flat surface and pulling the ends of the pillow along the sides of the component. A cushioned plastic pillow can be draped over the front of the component as with a video display if desired. It is preferable not to use tape to hold the cushioned plastic pillows in place on the computer components as the tape may have static charge, unless anti-static tape is used. Placing the components close together will hold the plastic pillow in place. This approach will result in additional cushioning between the components as there will be two sections of plastic pillows between adjoining components.
Wrapping of the computer components with the cushioned plastic pillow can be accomplished on the shelf of a cart which can then be stretched wrapped with film to prevent the components from falling off the cart.
This same method of wrapping the computer components can be used in connection with packing the components in commercial bins or plastic tubs. Two layers of components can be stacked on top of each other with a plastic pillow interspersed between them.